


Карточный домик

by Grissel



Series: О любви, ревности и высоких принципах [1]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Двое тренируются, третий страдает.





	Карточный домик

**Author's Note:**

> Слэш исключительно в голове персонажа, на самом деле это гет.

И думая, что дышат просто так,  
Они внезапно попадают в такт  
Такого же неровного дыханья.

Владимир Высоцкий

 

На тренировочном поле полно народу, но он видит только этих двоих. Он стоит за углом соседнего павильона, а они полностью поглощены тренировкой. Два студента: один явно младше и меньше ростом, другой выше и старше.  
\--Куда ты бьешь? Клюшкой собрался траву косить или по мячу лупить?  
-Ты не ори, саён, ты показывай давай!  
Если спросить любого постороннего человека, кто из этих двоих принадлежит к знати, а кто к беднякам,, то он, не размышляя, к аристократам отнесет младшего. Чистое, красивое лицо с точеными чертами, узкая кость, тонкие запястья. Форма даже на игровом поле выглядит опрятно и аккуратно. Второй выглядит даже не как простой горожанин, а как бродяга. Он плохо выбрит, лицо почернело от загара, лохматые волосы, которые он никогда не собирает в узел, мотаются по спине , вместо формы - заношенный до ветхости кафтан. Да, любой посторонний так скажет – и любой ошибется. Потому что именно этот оборванец, который ненавидит свое происхождение и предпочитает вместо имени студенческую кличку, принадлежит к высшей аристократии Чосона. А из нищих янбанов как раз младший.  
Тот, кто смотрит, как мантру повторяет его имя.  
Ким Юншик.  
Играть он не умеет совершенно, его не обучали, как благородных отроков, но . кажется, он уже не считает спорт бессмысленной забавой богатеньких мальчиков ( это брошенное сквозь зубы «пока ты развлекался с луком и стрелами, я работал, чтобы кормить семью»... он наверняка уже забыл про эти слова, но они все еще звучат в ушах, и от них до сих пор больно). Но наверняка скоро научится. У него способность быстро учиться всему. Иногда это восхищает, иногда приводит в ужас.  
.  
Через пару дней усердных тренировок он войдет в число ведущих игроков, ( «в здоровом теле здоровый дух»- цитирует профессор Чен , западник известный, кого-то из варварских авторов) и команда противника будет совершенно справедливо его опасаться.  
А Ли Сончжун – как раз в команде противника.  
Глава студенческого совета добился своего – Великолепная Четверка распалась, двое по жребию попали в одну команду, двое в другую. Ериму это все по молельному барабану, он никогда в спортивных состязаниях не участвует, придумает предлог отвертеться и на сей раз. А Сончжуну придется играть против Юншика. Но дело не в этом, и не в кознях главы совета – совершенно ясно, что итоги жеребьевки были подстроены. А в том, что Юншик тренируется вместе с Гель О, а Ли Сон Чжун не может.  
За месяцы учебы он уже привык к своей зависимости от Ким Юншика. Сознание того, что он --принципиальный, честный, добродетельный и высокорожденный, не мыслит себя без этого бывшего наемного писаки, который при первой же встрече публично выставил его на посмешище, не уважает законов и врет, как дышит, не вызывает отторжения. Правильность и прочие конфуцианские добродетели имеют оборотную сторону. Сочетание этих добродетелей люди обычно называют «невыносимый характер», и по причине такого характера у Сончжуна никогда не было друзей. Юншик был первым, кто сумел найти с ним общий язык и стать его другом. Потом подтянулись и другие. Какое-то время Ли Сончжуну казалось, что он счастлив.  
Пока он не осознал, что обманывает тебя.  
Дожить до двадцати лет, не имея никаких любовных связей, твердо веря в собственную добродетель – и понять, что твой лучший друг вызывает у тебя совсем не дружеские чувства. Что ты не хочешь быть рядом с ним. Ты просто его хочешь.  
Последние недели превратились в Сон чжуна в непрерывный кошмар. Он должен был постоянно видеть Юншика, и в то же время боялся этого. Потому что когда он смотрел на Юншика, слышал его голос, у него пересыхало во рту и подкашивались ноги. Любое действие Юншика – даже если тот просто ел или читал книгу, вызывало сильнейшие сердцебиение, а при виде того, как Юншик, задумавшись, привычно кусает губу, оставалось только бежать к ближайшему колодцу, чтоб вылить себе на голову бадью холодной воды. А что он чувствовал по ночам… лучше такого не повторять никогда, даже мысленно.  
Но он знал, как все это называется. Теперь уже знал.  
Так вот, понять – и почувствовать, что ничего твои принципы не стоят, что тщательно возводимая башня добродетелей оказалась карточным домиком, способным рухнуть от одного щелчка, что на самом деле ты чудовище порока и извращения – и без того ужасно.  
Но догадаться, что у тебя есть соперник…  
Поначалу он был Гель О даже благодарен – за его присутствие. Оставаться по ночам наедине с Юншиком… нет, об этом нельзя даже думать. А пока их в комнате общежития не двое, а трое, есть возможность держать себя в руках. Но только поначалу.  
После дурацкой истории с поездкой на остров Ким Юнш ик как-то отдалился, старался держаться в стороне, и Ли Сончжун не мог понять –почему. Обиделся, что его в это втянули? То есть безусловно обиделся, но они же потом вроде бы помирились. Или все таит обиду с самого начала – за то, что Сончжун заставил его бросить работу и поступить у университет… он же говорил, что Сончжун всю жизнь ему поломал… но кажется, это было прощено и забыто, и Сончжун доказал , что так будет лучше? Или – и это действительно страшно представить – Ким Юншик тогда не спал, и видел, что Сончжун пытался его поцеловать?  
Но ведь он же удержался! Пусть в последний момент, но все-таки сумел не скатиться так низко! Пусть понадобилось убежать как можно дальше! Юншик должен был понять или хотя бы сказать… но он молчит… а тут между ними влез третий.  
В буквальном смысле влез.  
Если вспомнить, Гель О при всем своем хамстве, только на него, Ли Сончжуна вначале рычал, а к Юншику он сразу отнеся по-дружески.И они всегда были довольно близки. Сончжун тогда жалел, что не умеет вести себя так непринужденно. Ему всегда хотелось прикасаться к Юншику, даже когда он не понимал причину, но ему непременно нужен был предлог – вот как когда они он тренировал Юн Шика перед состязаниями по стрельбе. Но просто затеять шуточную драку, хлопнуть по плечу, обнять на радостях - этого он не мог. И завидовал Гель О, который может вести себя так непринужденно. Теперь он смотрит на них, и это чувство называется не зависть.  
Лучше бы он не ходил со своими проблемами к Ёриму, как к самому опытному в сердечных делах. Лучше бы не ходил. Что тот сказал – мол, ничего особенного, многие через это проходили, я сам испытывал те же чувства к Гель О, но ничего не вышло, любовь женщины вылечит тебя от этого сумасшествия… Возразить невозможно, но сейчас Сончжун помнит из услышанного только одно.  
Если Гель О не ответил Ёриму взаимностью, это не значит, что он в принципе не способен влюбиться в мужчину. И он уже знает, что такое бывает…И он, пусть и ходит оборванцем – он красивый.  
Сон жун никогда не придавал значение внешности, то есть верил, что это так. Но правда ли это? Привязался бы он сразу к Юншику, будь тот умен, но уродлив?  
А в нем самом – что есть такого, что может привлечь Юншика? Сончжун прекрасно сознает, что из них четверых он самый невзрачный. Ум? У Юншика своего хватает. Главное, что у него есть – это громкое имя и влияние семьи, но, зная отношение Юншика к знати – это недостаток, а не достоинство. А Гель О, который с благородной фамилией Мун порвал, ему ближе… сознавать это… а еще хуже видеть…  
\--Нет, ты как клюшку держишь? Да у тебя в первые же минуты ее выбьют! Показываю в последний раз…  
Гель О перехватывает руки младшего студента, его грубые загорелые лапы – поверх тонких пальцев Юншика. На запястье Гель О поблескивает браслет – грубый, мужской. На вытертом кожаном ремешке бусины из синего стекла, на них выгравированы названия буддийских добродетелей.  
Сонч жун никогда никаких украшений не носил, считал это недостойным мужчины. И Юн Шик тоже – он слишком беден для этого.  
\--И вот так разворачиваемся… и бьем!  
Ли Сончжун идет прочь, стискивая собственную клюшку. Он никогда не дрался – это он тоже считал недостойным. Но сейчас он чувствует – еще немного, и с этим принципом тоже будет покончено.  
И ему совершенно все равно.


End file.
